Episode 52: Cerberus' Pain
Mizumi runs in between Sadow and Wodas' brawl, trying to prevent the Archangel's return. Wodas sees her in his way and raises his Scythe high to strike. He belows "I'll send you straight to Hell!" Sadow shoves her aside and dodges the chop. The blade stabs into the concrete and Sadow backhands Wodas across the face, knocking him to the ground. Sadow is about to impale him with his Blessed Cutlass and Wodas grins "Go ahead, Sadow-chan. Finish me." he looks down at his sword then at Mizumi. After a long stare into her eyes he sheathes his Cutlass and exclaims "I have no reason to kill a pitiful creature like you, Wodas." Mizumi smiles tearfully and hugs him tightly. He returns it with a warm hug in front of Wodas, who is gritting his teeth angrily. He thinks to himself "Her... It's always her... He cares more about her than he does about killing me...?! Well then... if I cannot rid Sadow of this world, than perhaps I can rid him of her!" He staggers up, pulls his Scythe out of the ground and charges at them. He swiftly grabs Mizumi by the collar of her shirt and hefties her over his shoulder. He shouts back at Sadow while running toward the Clocktower "Come get her, Sadow-chan!" Sadow chases after her and calls for reinforcements from Castle Alexander. (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Wodas kicks down the entrance door to the Clocktower and charges in. He sprints up the stairs with Sadow following close behind. Finally, Sadow reaches the top of the Clocktower. His first sight is Wodas holding Mizumi over the edge by the collar of her shirt. Sadow demands "Let her go!" Wodas chuckles and says madly "Wrong choice of words!" He loosens his grip, causing Mizumi to slip slightly. Sadow asks "What do you want from me?" Wodas grins "I want your life, Sadow-chan. You get everything! A beautiful wife, a good home, friends who care about you! And all the while I'm living in your shadow, recieving nothing but hard labour, a whore who couldn't give two squirts of piss about me, and the coldest of living places! It's Hell!" Sadow says "So your actions of spite are caused by jealousy." Wodas makes a motion with his hand like a gun firing "Bingo, give the man a prize! I refuse to go on living like this any longer! And as I have you dying on the ground I want you to confess that I am better than you in mind, body, and soul!" Mizumi sees a glass shard from where Wodas broke the window to extend her out of it. She reaches down painfully and he tightens his grip. She quickly and painfully reaches down and grabs the glass shard. Wodas glances down at her just in time to see her stab the glass shard into his leg. He lets go of her to clutch his leg in pain. Taking advantage of the situation, Sadow knocks Wodas off the edge. He stabs his side into the wall and hangs on to keep from falling. Sadow looks down at him with pity and says "Look how far you've fallen, Wodas." Wodas growls up at him "I hate you so much it hurts sometimes..." He recalls the times he's fought Sadow in his life. How each time, no matter how badly Sadow would be beaten or how far it seemed he would be defeated, he always triumphed alongside Mizumi. Sadow asks "Why not just let go of your hate if it pains you so much?" Wodas stares off into space and says without thinking "It's all I have left." Sadow extends his hand to him "Take my hand and I'll give you a normal life amongst us Humans. And perhaps one day you can join us." Wodas looks up at him with hope in his eyes and tears starting to trickle out of his eyes. As he is about to take Sadow's hand, however, he hears Yuki shout "Hang on, Sadow, we're coming!" He turns to see all of Sadow's friends heading toward their position and thinks to himself "A lie." Wodas blinks the tears away and clenches his teeth at Sadow. He shouts angrily "Liar! Your plotting to kill me!" Sadow's eyes widen and he exclaims "No, Wodas, don't-!" Before he can finishes Wodas has leaped up at him with his Scythe raised. Mizumi quickly reacts and throws the Blessed Dagger she had retrieved from Lilith's remains. It impales Wodas in the chest and he plummets down the Clocktower. The Scythe stabs into the concrete ground moments before Wodas lands on the remains of a car. The windows crack as his heavy body smashes down onto the car. Blood trickles out of his mouth and he stares up at Sadow. They trade gazes as his legs light on Divine fire. Somehow, Sadow hears Wodas telepathically saying "I will never forgive you for this." Sadow replies sadly "I didn't expect you to..." Wodas is completely enshrouded in flame and, before Sadow, knows it, all that remains is a pile of ash. Mizumi hugs him tightly after the horrific experience that had just occured. The battle is over and they narrowly won. (Ending vid plays)